What Tomorrow Brings
by MidnightMoonshyne
Summary: "We live in a wonderful world that is full of beauty, charm and adventure. There is no end to the adventures that we can have if only we seek them with our eyes open" - Jawaharlal Nehru. Five teens will learns this as their lives change unexpectedly.
1. Chapter 1

"Who can tell me what Pythagoras' theorem is?"

Five different 14 year-olds sat in the back of the math class all in their own little worlds.

"Pick me! Pick me!"

Baljeet Rai bobbed up and down in his seat with anticipation. Mathematics was his favorite subject and he could do it in his sleep.

Next to him, Buford van Stomm was scribbling a crudely drawn picture of their math teacher being eaten by a dragon.

Behind him, Phineas Flynn was doodling in his sketchbook. His drawings usually ranged from inventions to memories of adventure to his pet platypus to his family and friends.

Today, he was deeply indulged within drawings of fantasy-lands with a few minor algebraic equations at the sides.

Peering over his shoulder was Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. She was a popular girl with a busy schedule and enough brains and skill to fit in with her group of male friends. She was used to sometimes getting undivided attention because she was the only girl and at other times being ignored for the same exact reason.

She found herself mesmerized by the boy's drawings and sighed heavily.

She sat back in her chair and turned her attention to the boy at her right.

Ferb Fletcher.

She squinted at the object in his hands.

It was his cell phone.

She shook her head and resumed flipping through her notebook.

"How about you Baljeet?" Mr. Aarons said pointing towards the boy.

" A-squared plus B-squared equals C-squared!"

Mr. Aarons nodded as he wrote the formula on the blackboard.

Mr. Aarons opened his mouth to speak but was cut-off by the bell. As usual his lectures had extended over leaving them out of time.

The five teens gathered their things and exited the classroom.

"Oh! That had got to be the easiest math class ever!" Baljeet said happily as the teens reached the cafeteria.

"I mean everyone knows that Pythagoras' theorem is A-squared plus B-squared equals C-squared!"

Buford rolled his eyes and cornered the boy.

"If you're so smart check out this equation! My fist plus your face equals concussion!" he said shaking his fist.

Baljeet shivered as the others laughed.

"I can't believe he pronounced concussion correctly." Isabella whispered to Phineas and Ferb causing the laughter to begin again.

Once they reached the lunch table, Isabella spoke.

"So Ferb, who were you texting in Aarons' class hmm?"

Ferb's expression remained neutral.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Isabella smirked.

"Was it that Goth girl?"

Ferb shook his head.

"Was it your mommy?" Buford teased.

Ferb narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"Then who was it?"

Ferb shrugged and responded.

"Just an old friend. That's all."

Phineas looked puzzled.

"Old friend? What old friend?"

Ferb didn't offer him an answer and took a bite out of his sandwich.

The others looked on in confusion, wanting to know more about this "friend".

Ferb swallowed a bite before speaking again.

"She's visiting Danville with her parents. They might move here, if everything checks out ok."

Isabella stroked her chin.

"So it's a girl…hmm."

Ferb rolled his eyes and returned back to his sandwich.

"Can we at least get a name of this girl? Or are you gonna leave us in the dark?"

Ferb swallowed again and shifted his gaze towards Buford.

"Emily. Emily Kinney."

Isabella smiled.

"That's a pretty name! Oh! When is she visiting?"

Ferb shrugged.

"I don't know…she didn't tell me."

The others looked crestfallen.

Phineas tapped his chin.

"So your 'old friend' Emily told you she's coming to Danville but she didn't tell you when? I find that a little odd…"

Buford rolled his eyes.

"Dinner bell you're 'a little odd' you have no right to judge random girls that we aren't even sure exist."

Ferb sighed.

"Emily is definitely real Buford. She was my best friend."

"A-hem!" Phineas said pointing at himself cockily.

"That is until I moved to America and met Phineas."

Phineas grinned at the sound of his name.

"Maybe you should call her." Isabella pointed out.

Ferb shook his head.

"No use. Her phone is a little funny. It doesn't pick-up long distance sometimes but can send out once in a while."

"Hmm…suspicious."

Buford smacked Baljeet upside his head and turned his attention back at the green-haired Brit.

* * *

><p>By the end of the day all five teens headed home.<p>

Ferb sulked and ignored all the screaming hormonally-struck teen girls calling for him.

The other four looked on worriedly.

It wasn't like Ferb to purposely ignore the girls. He would often flash a smooth smile and then continue walking.

Phineas made his way through the crowd and patted his brother on the shoulder.

"A lot on your mind?"

Ferb sighed.

Once Buford had scared off all the screaming fan girls, the teens continued on their way home.

"So." Isabella said smoothing out her shirt.

"Ummm…when do you plan on talking to Emily again?"

Ferb shrugged.

The rest of the walk he remained silent. However, not his usual silence but an awkward silence.

Phineas waved goodbye to Isabella as he and Ferb entered the Flynn-Fletcher household.

"AHEM!"

Phineas turned his attention to the female standing over him with her hands on her hips. They were face to face, noses touching.

"Uh…hey Candace."

Candace didn't respond but narrowed her eyes.

"What are you up to?"

Phineas shook his head.

"Nothing Candace…"

"Good."

Candace stood up straight and dusted off her hands proudly.

"You're too old for those silly little escapades anyway."

Phineas scoffed and headed up to his shared bedroom.

He plopped down onto his bed and sighed.

He couldn't believe Candace just said that. It was preposterous if you think about it. She was implying that just because he was a little older that he had no real belief in seizing the day. She had practically said that he had lost his adventurous spirit. And worst of all…

She had doubted him.

He buried his face in the sleeves of his hoodie and groaned.

* * *

><p>Ferb sat at the kitchen table tapping his foot restlessly.<p>

He was currently watching his father talk to Emily's parents over the phone. He wasn't exactly sure of the conversation because he only heard his father say insignificant little words.

"Yes…well."

There goes two more. Insignificant little words.

He took a deep breath as he saw his father hang up the phone.

"Ferb…"

Ferb felt his arms shake and his eyes swell.

He knew that tone. That sympathetic little tone. He knew that tone well.

"_Ferb…I'm sorry I broke your really important little statuette."_

"_Ferb…you remember the little English bulldog?__She's lost."_

"_Ferb…Mum's dead."_

He sat expectant to hear what it would be this time.

Lawrence played with his fingers as he spoke.

"Emily isn't able to come visit…her parents said that something has come up. I'm sorry."

Ferb felt his world shatter. To anyone else it wouldn't have been a big deal, but to Ferb this wasn't just some girl. This was Emily Kinney. This was the last piece of his old life, the one thing that connected him to his mother.

Ferb stood up and pushed the chair back.

"Ferb…are you ok?"

The teen turned back to face her father.

"Yeah…I'm kinda used to being disappointed…"

He ran up to his shared room and sat down on his bed. At any other time, he would focus more on the fact that his brother seemed unhappy rather than on his own problems but right now he just hugged his knees to his chest and rocked back and forth. He let only one tear roll down his cheek.

His mother always said not crying made you weak and ignorant but crying boatloads made you easily manipulated. She said crying one tear; only one tear put you exactly where you wanted to be. She said that even heroes cried.

Ferb smiled at the memory of his biological mother. Her long green hair reaching the small of her back and her big brown eyes which shone when she was happy and glistened when she was sad.

He dug his head into his arms as he continued to clutch onto his knees.

He let himself cry, he knew that his mother usually wouldn't approve but felt that she would understand.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Do not let this first chapter fool you. It was not made to make you sad but I felt that Ferb needed a backstory especially in this story. Also Emily Kinney is Melty94's (DeviantART) OC. She's really awesome and I love her! But yes, don't let this chapter be your guide to my entire story because then you're totally WRONG! This fic is about adventure, friendship, sibling bond, acceptance of one another (Mainly between Candace and Phineas) a little bit of humor (the sarcastic comedy stylings of Buford van Stomm xD)<strong>

**Please R&R and leave a review; reviews are like beautiful floating woodland pixies (inside joke xD)**

**M&M is out, Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ferb…are you crying?"

Ferb raised his head and slowly turned over towards his brother.

"Are you?"

Ferb shrugged as he rested his head on his knees.

Phineas frowned.

"You are crying. But, why?"

Ferb didn't respond.

Phineas could hear him breathing deeply and could spot the tear stains down his brother's cheek.

* * *

><p>"<em>And this is my room! Well…our room now." Phineas said stretching out his little arms for emphasis.<em>

_5 year old Ferb Fletcher looked at the room curiously. He turned back to look at Phineas._

"_Yeah…you can have the bed. Rafts are cooler."_

_Ferb chuckled at Phineas' cocky grin._

_Ferb peered up at the pictures on the dressing table._

_There was at least five. Majorly of Phineas and Candace with Phineas' father and a few of their grandparents._

"_Hey Ferb?"_

_Ferb turned back towards the smaller boy._

"_Where's your mommy?"_

_Ferb raised his arm and pointed down the hallway._

_But Phineas interrupted him._

"_No. no. no. Not mommy. I mean your bio-weh-lodge-ical mommy. Mrs. Fletcher."_

_Ferb mournfully looked up at the ceiling, prompting Phineas to look up too._

"_Oh."_

_Ferb nodded._

"_That's funny."_

_Ferb looked over at Phineas suspiciously._

"_My daddy's there too."_

* * *

><p>Ferb looked over at Phineas who was politely sitting on his bed staring at Ferb.<p>

"It's about your mom isn't it?"

Ferb's eyes widened.

"I can tell. It is."

Ferb shrugged him off and got out of the bed.

"It's about 6:45. We should head out to school."

* * *

><p>Phineas glanced at his watch. It was 7:05 and the seemingly gloomiest day of the entire year.<p>

Rain was pouring down heavily as the two headed out of the house.

"So some crazy weather we're having here Ferb, huh?"

Ferb ignored the question and continued walking through the rain.

Phineas frowned.

He knew how much his brother was grieving. He did not like seeing Ferb shun everyone out.

"So ummm…ready for that English exam?"

Ferb did not respond.

Phineas looked at his brother sympathetically.

It wasn't like Ferb to not respond. Not at this time. By now, Ferb would've told Phineas everything.

Phineas liked the feel of the rain on him. But today, it made him sad.

It reminded him of crying, of Ferb crying, of grief and of death. It felt like the entire world was crying.

"So when's Emily Kinney coming?"

Ferb stopped in his tracks.

He shivered as his eyes widened.

He felt his eyes swell up but he didn't let himself cry. Not in front of Phineas.

He turned around and faced his brother.

"She's not. At all."

Phineas' gaze softened.

"Oh! Ferb, dude. I-I'm so sorry." He said as he placed a hand on his shoulder but Ferb briskly removed it.

"Don't be."

Phineas stuffed his hands in his pocket.

"Ferb, I feel for you. I know she mean a lot. I mean if I couldn't see any of my friends I-"

Ferb swiftly cut him off.

"Do not say that. Please do NOT. Phineas, don't you see you've lived in Danville your entire life, all your friends and family are here. You see them every day. Phineas you can actually visit your father's grave! You have pictures! You have your memories! Phineas please do not tell me that we are facing the same grief. We are not…"

At that point Ferb had completely broken.

Phineas stood flabbergasted at what he just heard.

He watched in horror as Ferb stormed off into the school.

* * *

><p>Phineas looked over at his brother all day.<p>

Since the morning, Ferb had kept his distance and Phineas had given him space.

"So for the record, Emily isn't coming?" Isabella asked in confusion.

Phineas shook his head.

"Well that explains why Ferb is a walking zombie of depression…" Baljeet mentioned.

Buford rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for that. You really are a just a pocket full of sunshine aren't you?'

Phineas looked out the window.

"Doesn't this wind freak anybody out?"

Buford peered out the window.

"I don't know. Maybe if we had a barometer." He said sarcastically.

Baljeet nodded, "Brilliant Buford! I think I may have one in my locker!"

Buford narrowed his eyes.

"You are aware that I was being sarcastic, right?"

Isabella and Phineas laughed as Baljeet grinned bashfully.

"But in all seriousness. This wind. It's weird right?"

The other three nodded.

"I can't remember there ever being a storm like this in Danville…" Isabella mentioned.

Phineas took his attention away from the window and back to Ferb.

Only he wasn't in his seat.

Phineas got a bad feeling.

"Ferb?"

"Ferb!"

Isabella looked over at him and saw him shaking.

"Phin, calm down. I'm pretty sure Ferb's ok."

"No. Early this morning, he was crying. And this morning he snapped at me. He's not ok. He needs me."

"Phin, you're not acting rational. Ferb's fine."

Phineas ignored her and continued to shout.

"Ferb!"

"FERB!"

He got up and walked out of the classroom.

He sprinted down the hallways calling out for Ferb repeatedly.

Isabella sighed and looked out the window.

Phineas was definitely correct about how the wind was strange. It was gusty and strong almost like a tornado or hurricane.

* * *

><p>Ferb hugged his knees to his chest and sighed.<p>

He had done the very thing he wished not to.

He had driven his brother away.

It surprised him that not once did his brother try to comfort him since this morning.

Ferb frowned.

His old life with his mother's glorified smile and Emily's giggles were fading away but he didn't expect that he would drive away the most important person in his new life.

And now, he was currently sitting in the boy's bathroom regretting everything.

* * *

><p>"C'mon! Where in the world are you?"<p>

Phineas checked everything single classroom and not a single sign of Ferb.

"Du-ude! I don't enjoy this game of hide and seek!"

* * *

><p>Isabella watched as the winds blew harder.<p>

She turned back towards Buford and Baljeet.

"I'm going to go find Phineas. I'm a little worried about th-"

But before she could finish the two pulled her under the table as the window shattered.

Isabella caught her breath as she saw that everyone else was cowering under tables too.

Her eyes widened.

"Phineas!"

She ran out from under the table towards the door she avoided the few teachers trying to hold her back.

She sprinted door the hallways in worry.

* * *

><p>Phineas picked his self off the ground and brushed pieces of glass away from him.<p>

"Seriously…" he mumbled.

"We like NEVER get tornadoes in Danville!"

He sighed as he looked at the massive destruction that had taken place in the hallway.

He stood upright as he heard a moan coming from the boys bathroom.

He ran towards the door and pushed it open.

He covered his mouth in shock as he looked at all the pieces of glass sprawled on the floor.

"Ferb…are you ok?"

Ferb looked around before responding.

"Yeah…minor cuts and bruises."

"Can you walk?"

Ferb nodded.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Phin."<p>

Phineas smiled.

"I know."

The two were currently running (or in Ferb's case trying to) down the hallway.

"I mean it you know."

Phineas nodded.

He immediately came to halt as they noticed the lights flicker.

When the entire hallway went dim, Phineas scowled.

"Really? You've got to be kidding me!"

Ferb put a hand on his shoulder.

"Doesn't matter. We'll run in the dark."

* * *

><p>Isabella was ready to give up as the lights went out.<p>

She dropped down to the floor lethargically.

"We'll run in the dark"

Her head propped up as she heard this.

"Ferb?"

Her eyes had a glimmer of hope as she rose off the ground.

If she had heard Ferb, Phineas couldn't be far behind.

With her new found empowerment she ran faster down the hallway.

"Boys!"

She smiled as she saw them in the distance.

"Phineas! Ferb!"

"Isabella?"

She wrapped her arms around them.

"I. Thought. You. Were. Dead."

Ferb smirked.

"Funny I thought I was dead too."

Isabella rolled her eyes as Phineas laughed.

"I suggest we get out of this retched death trap, do you two agree?"

Phineas and Isabella nodded.

The three sprinted down the hallway towards the entrance of the school.

When finally making it to the entrance the three exchanged satisfied glances.

Phineas and Isabella went over towards their friends while Ferb stayed behind and looked on.

He knew that he was out of line for what he said to Phineas that morning, but he knew that he had meant it.

Phineas had his entire life in Danville.

Ferb's entire life was torn into pieces with almost as many scars as Ferb now had on his body.

Ferb took a deep breath as he walked over in the opposite direction.

He let another tear roll down his cheek as he let the crisp wind blow through his hair.

If he was anyone else who was hearing about today, he would've sworn that he had died.

But this was only the beginning of such a story.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Ok this chapter is EXTREMELY important to the story. Especially the dialogue between the brothers that took place that morning. If Ferb seemed a little OOC there it was on purpose(See, we've rarely seen Ferb angry but I do know from experience that kids LIKE Ferb have acted like that in those kind of conditions) if he seems extremely OOC I'm a terrible writer. So yeah the italics was a flashback and was SO cute to write especially Phinny! He's so cute. There wasn't many Buford jokes (unfortunately) because this was a pretty "serious" chapter. Don't worry there will be more of him later, along with Candace and Emily and Phinabella...OH! And Perry! There will be more Perry (seeing as I haven't included any yet) So yeah...R&amp;R because Reviews are like floating on a cloud of butter (another PnF inside joke xD)<p>

MidnightMoonshyne is out, Peace!


	3. Chapter 3

"Ferb. Ferb. Wakey-wakey Ferbooch…"

Ferb squinted up at the light and groaned at the blurry haze that was his brother.

Ferb sat up and shielded his eyes from the bright lights.

"Am I in a hospital?"

Phineas nodded.

"Yeah, once mom saw the cuts and bruises she insisted that we take you here. Soon after, you fell asleep."

Ferb slowly nodded.

"So how do I check out?"

Phineas grinned.

"Oh dude. You're WAY past healthy. Whenever you're ready we can leave."

Ferb nodded once again.

Phineas helped his brother out of the bed and walked him over to their parents.

Linda engulfed Ferb in a massive bear hug.

"Ferb sweetie are you ok? All your vitals in order? Any sharp pains?"

Ferb feeling overwhelmed, backed away from his mother while rubbing his temples.

Linda covered her mouth in shame.

"Was I too much? Did I over do it?"

Ferb clutched his head in pain. It wasn't a regular headache. It was like an incisive pounding more than just a nuisance.

He looked up at his family, they were nothing but cloudy blurs at the moment.

"Phi-phineas…"

Phineas looked on at his brother in confusion but he took his brother's out stretched hand in return away.

"Ferb, are you ok?"

Ferb shook his head.

Linda looked on in worry. It wasn't like Ferb didn't get headaches but to see him in so much pain and for her to be the cause of it.

It broke her heart.

* * *

><p>A blonde girl sat at a table tapping her fingers against the surface.<p>

"This is ridiculous. I do not understand why your remarriage is keeping me from seeing Ferb."

The man across from her sighed.

"Emily. You know I think highly of Ferb Fletcher but sweetheart Veronica wants everyone here so we can be a family."

Emily scoffed.

"I don't care what Veronica wants! Father she is a nuisance! Why did you and mother even get a divorce?"

Her father pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Emily. You will have to get used to Veronica ok, because me and your mother…do not get along like we used to…"

Emily frowned.

"Good day to you father. I am going for a walk."

* * *

><p>Emily walked along scowling.<p>

"Stupid trees with their GREEN leaves!"

She hugged herself tighter as she strolled along.

She looked up at the cloudy grey sky.

"That's odd."

She turned towards a sound she heard in the depth of the woods.

"Hello?"

She shook her head in disbelief.

"Nothing but tom-foolery."

She crouched down to catch a glimpse of the beautiful lake down below.

"I remember coming here with Ferb…"

Everything after that was a blur as icy cold water met her face.

She tried to breathe as she fidgeted under the water.

It had happened now, she couldn't breathe.

To metaphorically say that Ferb Fletcher took her breath away would be accurate about now.

* * *

><p>"So how's your mom?"<p>

Phineas shook his head.

"Not good…she insists to keep ferb away from her. She doesn't want to…hurt him"

Isabella frowned.

"And Ferb?"

"Not good either. He feels bad."

"Is he sick?"

Phineas rubbed the back of his neck.

"Seems so. However, it seems mentally or emotionally. He's not the same."

Isabella nodded.

"And how are you taking all of this?"

Phineas sighed.

"I-I-I feel lost…I have no one to turn to and the people I really care about they-ey-ey they are suffering and I can't do anything about it…"

Isabella rested a hand on his shoulder.

"What about drawing up blueprints? Or inventing? That always makes you feel better."

Phineas shook his head.

"I don't think so. Candace is right…she's been right all along…"

Isabella looked worried.

"Right about what?"

Phineas shut his eyes.

"Inventing. I'm too old for it. It was fun as a little kid but now that I'm older…It can't fix my problems…they won't just magically disappear because of a mysterious force…"

Isabella watched sadly as her best friend as walked back home with his head hung low.

Isabella sighed as she walked back into her own house.

The events that were taking place were becoming a burden on them all.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry I haven't been updating in a while, I've been super busy. Anyways the next chapter will focus more on Izzie than anyone else however we do not go back to Emily (YET.) So yeah. R&amp;R please I love reviews they are a suave semi-aquatic persona of stealth and fury (xD)<strong>

**MidnightMoonshyne is out, Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

Isabella sat near her bedroom window glancing across at the Flynn-Fletcher house.

What she wouldn't give to be a fly on that wall.

She yawned and looked back at her alarm clock.

11:47 pm.

She cover her mouth as she yawned and picked up a nearby book.

"Isa?"

She whipped her head around to face her mother.

"Yes mama?"

Vivian frowned.

"Why are you still up chica? You have school tomorrow."

Isabella nodded.

"I still have homework to do mama, as soon as I finish I'll go to sleep."

Vivian looked puzzled but nodded anyway.

"Ok. Goodnight chica try not to stay up too long."

Isabella nodded as her mother closed the door. She let out a deep breath as she resumed staring out her window. She felt terrible about lying to her mother.

Especially about school but her mother probably wouldn't understand.

"Oh Phineas…" she said as she flipped through the photo album.

She had every single event in this book memorized by heart. It was filled with endless pictures of her and the fireside girls, her and her mother and especially her and her neighbor across the street.

She peered out her window once more hoping to catch a glimpse of something, such as a tinkering young redhead but instead she saw nothing.

"I sure hope that Ferb's feeling better…"

She sighed as she looked back at the clock.

12:01 am.

She let her eyes flutter softly as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>Emily?"<em>

"_I can't feel my fingers…"_

"_I wonder what is happening?"_

"_It is strange isn't it? It's like he isn't himself…"_

"_Unexpected Chemical Fire in Chelsea, England. 9 severely injured. 1 dead"_

"_Her name was Juniper..b-but they called her June. Yeah…June it was her favorite month so it made sense for us to call her that…"_

"_Isa? Isa? Please come back…"_

"_June, that's a pretty name…"_

"_Father is getting married and it is too much to bear…"_

"_Man, I could really used a milkshake…"_

"_No time now Bufe' "_

"_You'll probably end up loving your new life…I know that I did."_

"_I-it's just th-that…I didn't. No. I don't…I don't want to lose you Izzie."_

* * *

><p>"Aah!" Isabella said as she jolted upright.<p>

She winced at the beeping of her alarm clock.

5:01 am.

"Perfect…" she mumbled.

She ran a hand through her hair as she thought about everything she had heard in her sleep. Every dialogue had an image in her head but nothing that she could remember.

She easily recognized a few voices.

Ferb's, Phineas', Buford's, Baljeet's and worse of all her mother's.

Just the thought of it made her shudder.

"_Isa? Isa? Please come back…"_

Where had she gone? What had she done so badly to make her mother fret?

She instantly recognized the last voice as Phineas' as it was almost as dreadful as her mother's.

"_I-it's just th-that…I didn't. No. I don't…I don't want to lose you Izzie."_

The thought was sweet but it worried her dearly. Where was she going? What was going to happen to her in a few days?

* * *

><p>"So dweeb, got anything that I can bust you with today?" Candace said as she sat down at the kitchen table.<p>

Phineas shook his head.

"No."

His sister looked at him questioningly.

"What do you mean, no?"

The boy shrugged.

He looked back at his brother who was placing books into his backpack cautiously.

"You see him?"

Candace looked on in confusion but nodded anyways.

"He is in pain. Masking it right now, but trust me the pain is definitely there. Ever since dad told him Emily Kinney couldn't come he broke down. He shunned all of us out. We speak but he won't listen we try to help but he rejects us. No silly little invention is going to change that."

Candace wrinkled her forehead as she processed this. She study the sad look in her brother's eyes as he spoke, she felt stupid for saying anything she felt bad for him.

"But it might make him feel better."

Phineas turned his attention back to his older sister.

"What?"

She cleared her throat.

"I said it might make him feel better. Remind him of all the love his has here, in America. With us. Remind him that we care."

Phineas rolled his eyes.

"How am I supposed to do that? I tried to cheer him up and he rejected me. He yelled at me but apologized. I forgave him and we were cool again, but ever since we left the hospital he hasn't said a word. Mom's freaking out because he gets a nervous break down when she tries to console him thus breaking mom's heart. Our family is falling apart at the seams and we can't do anything about it. It's over Candace…we lost this one."

Candace felt her eyes swell up at his words. She couldn't help but feel responsible for all this or atleast for her baby brother's lack of optimism.

"I-I-I don't know…I can't-I…" Candace stuttered as she felt her forehead grow hot. It felt as if her throat was closing up and her palms were clammy as ever.

Phineas sighed as he pushed in the chair.

"Bye Sis. I gotta get to school. Tell Jeremy I say 'hi'."

Candace slumped back into the chair as she watched both boys leave.

Not one word uttered to the other.

* * *

><p>Phineas sat at the lunch table an expression-less face present.<p>

"PHIN!" Isabella yelled as she crashed into the boy knocking both of them to the ground.

"H-hey Isabella…do you mind?"

Isabella instantly understood and got from on top of him and proceeded to help him up.

"Who's Juniper?" she asked directly.

"Juniper?" he repeated.

"Yes. Juniper. Do you know who she is?"

Phineas shook his head.

"Why?"

Isabella took a deep breath before answering.

"I. Had. A. Dream. Last night. It seemed to be different events of the future to come…"

Phineas looked on confused but continued to listen.

"I think someone named Juniper is gonna be involved in some chemical fire. Phin, I think we have to save her."

Phineas need a second to process all this.

"Whoa. Whoa. Who's Juniper?"

Isabella waved her hands frantically.

"I. Don't. Know."

"Ok…" Phineas started as he placed a finger to his temple.

"What else did you dream about?"

Isabella bit her lip.

She wanted to tell him the whole story about what her mother said about the words he would soon say to her but she couldn't.

She could barely even process it. Something bad was to happen to her and she had no insight at all and worse of all it would affect her loved one's dearly.

"I-I saw Ferb saying Emily's name a-an-and someone couldn't feel their fingers. Buford wanted a milkshake and…"

"Wait." Phineas said thrusting his hand in front of her.

"Buford wanted a milkshake. Izzie no offense but all of this is ridiculous and highly illogical." He said laughing.

"And a doubt we have to save some girl name Juniper from a chemical fire. You probably were just having a crazy random dream. It happens."

Isabella felt her eyes grow puffy.

"S-so you don't b-believe me?"

Phineas chuckled.

"What is there to believe? It was just a dream. But if you want an actual answer to that question, then no. I don't believe you."

Isabella stood up.

"You know w-what…"

Her speech was interrupt by a hiccup.

"I-I don't care. Y-you aren't acting right…"

**Hiccup**.

"M-my Phineas would most definitely believe me…no matter h-how stupid I sound. A-and he definitely wouldn't laugh at me…"

**Hiccup**.

Phineas watched as she stormed off. He could tell that he had aggravated her because she broke into a fit of hiccups. He couldn't help notice the tear-stains down her cheek. The last thing he would ever do was make her cry.

She was right.

He wouldv'e supported her no matter how stupid the dream was because he was a good friend and most of all a dreamer at heart and he would definitely not laugh at her no matter how funny it was.

He got up and smoothed out his shirt.

If she had believed that somebody named Juniper was in trouble then he had to help, but first he had to find out who this Juniper even was.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Ok. Well all those quotes in Isabella's dream will appear later but not all are actually future events can you guess which one's? So yes I enjoyed writing this chapter especially Phineas and Candace dialogue because I LOVE brosis fluff. So yeah R&R because I love feedback.**

**MidnightMoonshyne is out, Peace!**


End file.
